


I’m a Great Admirer of Your Work

by ibelieveinturtles



Series: Have Your Cake And Eat It [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), birthday fic, marvelous birthdays, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: Ragnarok/Infinity War Fix-it, WinterShock OTP with a TaserTricks BroTP





	I’m a Great Admirer of Your Work

**Author's Note:**

> December 12 2017 - Ragnarok/Infinity War Fix-it, WinterShock OTP with a TaserTricks BroTP for cerridwenluna
> 
> this is set after Ragnarok and before Infinity War. Beta'd by MorriB/ficsandteamakemehappy
> 
> Originally written for [marvelous birthdays](https://archiveofourown.org/series/700227)
> 
> This is the last of the fics I've written for Marvelous Birthdays

I’m a Great Admirer of Your Work

 

* * *

 

Darcy bounced excitedly on her toes as the Asgardians exited the battered spaceship, Thor and Loki in the lead, closely followed by Bruce Banner and a woman who definitely wasn’t Sif. Beside her, Jane swore softly under her breath as she realised the extent of Thor’s injuries.

“It’s okay, Jane,” Darcy whispered. “At least they’re alive, right?”

Jane nodded silently, watching King T’Challa and Captain America welcome the refugees.

Darcy and Jane had both been surprised when they received the summons to Wakanda. There’d been no explanation, just the request from the King himself and a waiting airplane.

Jane said it was rude to turn down royalty so off they went and here they were. They’d landed mere minutes before the spaceship and had been herded into the waiting area by several very ferocious looking women before being left to themselves.

“Why are we here, anyway?” Darcy asked. “Why is Captain America here? Where even  _ is _ here? What’s going on?”

“He’s not Captain America anymore, Darcy and I don’t-”

“Doctor Foster? Miss Lewis?”

They both turned around.

“I’m Princess Shuri. I apologise for the rush and confusion but if you would please come with me, King Thor is going to explain everything.”

“ _ King _ Thor?” Darcy mouthed at Jane in shock, following the young princess as she led them into the building.

The next hour was very enlightening as Thor and Loki told their story, ending with the news that the Biggest Bad ever to Bad was on his way to Earth already. The room exploded in a cacophony of scared and angry voices. After the furor died down the man formerly known as Captain America got up to talk. 

“I know a lot of you are wondering why you’re here,” he started. “Simply put, we think you can help.”

“How do they think  _ we _ can help?” Darcy whispered to Jane. “I mean, I know how  _ you _ can help, but why am I here?”

“Shush, I’m trying to listen.”

“So, if you’ll all take a look at the lists on the screens behind you, we’re going to break into groups and see what we can come up with.” The man formerly known as Captain America waved a hand at the wall behind them and stepped down from the podium.

“Crap, I missed what he said,” Darcy moaned as people started drifting out of the room. Looking around she spotted someone walking towards them with intent in every step. Slipping one hand into a pocket, she grabbed Jane’s arm with her other. “Uh oh. Jane, is that who I think it is?”

 

* * *

  
  


On the other side of the room, Steve was watching people wander the room in eddies and swirls as they figured out where they were supposed to be. Beside him, Bucky was also watching.

“You really think this is going to work?” Bucky asked, eyes skimming the crowd, dancing from person to person, keeping an eye open for trouble.

Steve shrugged. “It has to. If it doesn’t, Thor says half the life in the universe will be wiped out.”

Bucky nodded. “That’s not a thing anyone wants to happen I s’pose.”

“You think?”

“Where do you want me?”

Steve rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Go with Loki’s group. Keep an eye on him, just in case.”

“You think he’s gonna cause trouble?” Bucky searched the room. He’d seen Loki just a moment ago, approaching a pair of women near the other entrance.

“I think he’ll cooperate for as long as it suits him,” Steve said. “Which will probably be until this is over, and then about as long as it takes him to get bored.”

“And how long do you think- holy hell.” Bucky sucked in a breath as he spotted Loki and grabbed at Steve’s arm. “Steve, who’s that and how soon can you introduce me?”

 

* * *

  
  


“Doctor Foster, how nice to see you again,” Loki said with a smile and a bow.

Jane stiffened, smoothing her face into the expression Darcy recognised as ‘talking to people I have to be nice to even if I don’t like them.’

“Loki,” Jane replied. “I wish I could say the same.”

Loki’s hand flew to his heart and he cocked an eyebrow. “You wound me. I thought we were friends now. After all, I did have a hand in saving your life, did I not?”

“That just means I won’t hit you again anytime soon,” Jane snapped.

“I assure you, there won't be any need for you to commit violence against my person.” Loki smiled brightly and turned his attention to Darcy. “Aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friend?”

Jane smoothed the scowl from her face, her lips pressed together but curling upwards at the corners. “Of course,” she said, grabbing Darcy’s arm and tugging her forward. “This is my friend and associate, Darcy Lewis. Darcy, this is Loki.”

A thoughtful frown was barely beginning to crease Loki’s forehead when Darcy pulled her hand out of her pocket and tased him. There was a thud as he hit the floor.

“Just because Jane won’t hit you anymore, doesn’t mean you’re safe. That’s for letting Thor think you were dead, asshole.”

Loki whimpered. Thor really did have the most interesting friends.

 

* * *

  
  


“Oh no,” Steve muttered. “That must be Doctor Foster and Darcy Lewis.” He started to push his way through the crowd, Bucky hot on his heels. Thor arrived first and they could hear his booming voice ringing out above the chatter of the crowd.

“Ah, didn’t I warn you to be wary of Darcy, brother?”

“Thor? Is everything okay here?” Steve really didn’t want any incidents before they even started working on the approaching threat.

“All is well, Steve. Darcy was just chastising my brother for his wrongdoings.”

“He’s not gonna learn how not to be an asshole if we let him get away with it,” the darker haired woman said, an air of satisfaction oozing from her as she continued to watch Loki wheeze on the floor. “C’mon dude, it was only a little zap. I thought you were a god?”

Steve had to work hard not to laugh as Loki glared up at her from the floor. “Perhaps… you should check… the setting…” he spat out between wheezes.

Darcy frowned and glanced at the taser still in her hand. Then she looked closer. “Hey.” She turned her head to look at Jane. “Did you touch my taser?” she asked. Smug satisfaction with a hint of guilt was written across Jane’s face for everyone to see.

Something poked Steve in a rib and he turned to look at Bucky. 

“Introduce me,” Bucky whispered, his gaze fixed firmly on Darcy.

Steve coughed to hide a grin. If he needed any other proof that Bucky was well on the road to recovery, he just got it.

“I hope this isn’t going to be a recurring problem,” he said, shifting his gaze between the two women.

“As long as  _ he _ isn’t a recurring problem,” Darcy replied, smoothing her hair behind her ear and flashing him a saucy grin. “Hey - what name are you using at the moment, cos I can’t keep calling you The Man Formerly Known As Captain America in my head all the time. It’s too long.”

“Steve is fine.” He tried to ignore the muffled snort of laughter behind him. “Uh, this is Bucky.”

“Pleasure to meet you, ma’am.” Bucky stepped forward eagerly, hand held out, and his friendliest smile spread across his face. “I’m a great admirer of your work.”

Darcy shook his hand, a small frown creasing her forehead. “My work? You mean Jane’s work?”

He shook his head and then nodded at Loki, who had managed to sit up. “No, that work.”

“Oh, wonderful,” Loki muttered, sharing a glance with Thor, who was watching the interaction with interest. “Can we save the flirting for later? I do believe we’re supposed to be trying to save the world?”

“Universe,” Darcy corrected him, hand still held in Bucky’s, a pink blush in her cheeks. “We’re saving the universe. I’m Darcy, by the way. This is Jane.”

Before anyone could say anything else, a bell chimed through the hall.

“Right, time for everyone to get to work,” Steve announced. “Do you all know where you’re going?”

“Jane will be with us,” Thor said, “and I think Darcy should go with Loki. Come, brother, time to get off the floor.”

Loki dusted himself off and turned to Darcy. “It’s an absolute pleasure to be working with you,” he said. “I promise, I won’t be… an asshole anymore.”

“Seeing is believing, my friend,” Darcy replied, still staring at Bucky. 

Loki nodded. “Yes, friend. I like the sound of that.”

 

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you think this fic needs a sequel or continuation, feel free to request it for YOUR birthday fic [here](https://marvelousbirthdays.tumblr.com/ask) but please, read [The Rules](https://marvelousbirthdays.tumblr.com/rules) first.
> 
> I'll also be including some other fics I've written for birthdays NOT associated with marvelous birthdays.
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
